My Little Loftwing: Legend of the Loftwing!
by Hylian3nderPony
Summary: Link's Loftwing goes into Equestria! AND Ghirahim and Discord are involved! Read to find out! Oh, you all know I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! Sadly. P.S. Some characters go OOC


I was flying around Skyloft with Link. Link pulled me over to Skyloft so he could float down with his sailcloth. I watched Link fall and I decided to fly a little farther from Skyloft than normal. I saw a castle in the distance, and I flew to it. _That doesn't look like Hyrule. _I thought, and being Link's Loftwing, I flew to it. I looked inside at a… Pony? The pony was white and had wings and a horn. That pony saw me and she pointed her hoof at me. Some pony guards flew at me with their wings. I flew away as fast as I could, and the ponies were pretty fast too. They were catching up to me, and I squawked, and used a dash. I dove into a dark forest, and the guards didn't chase me anymore. I tried to float down to the ground; I wasn't good at that. I awkwardly fell to the ground, and I laid on the ground. I suddenly saw a rainbow blur flash in front of my face, and before I knew what was happening, I was covered with a net. I squawked and tried to break free with my claws. It felt like the time that stupid idiot, Groose, trapped me. I saw the rainbow blur flash past me again; towards a small town.

_Wonder where I am... It can't be Hyrule though... I heard Link talking about the adventure he had... And it sounded like fun. If I decided not to fly farther away from Skyloft... Non of this would have happened! Link must be worried sick... Oh no! He can't fly down to Hyrule or leave Skyloft! I'm so sorry Link..._

I started to cry. But I said to myself, "Lets not cry. I need to get out of here." I almost covered my mouth with my wing. _I can talk!?_ I thought. I soon heard clopping hooves and the rainbow blur again. A purple pony with a horn, I think it is called a unicorn, and a rainbow pony with wings, I think it's a pegasus too, came running/flying towards me. The pegasus pinned me down again and said to the unicorn, "Twilight! This is the weird giant red bird Princess Celestia saw!" The unicorn, named Twilight, came running towards me. They were about as big as Link, give or take a few inches. "Rainbow Dash... Woah it IS big! I could ride on that thing!" Twilight said. I said, "Yeah, I'm not from here, and from where I come from, a human rides on me." The ponies stared at me. "Yeah, I didn't know I could talk until a few minutes ago. I never knew ponies could talk, either. Or that unicorns or pegasi existed. I have one question: Where am I?" Twilight shook her head, probably to clear her mind, and answered, "You're in Equestria. And who, and what are you?" I answered back, "I'm a Loftwing. And I never had a name. And can the rainbow one get OFF of me? And maybe lose the net? I'm not going anywhere." The rainbow one slowly, I mean SUPER slowly, got off of me and Twilight removed the net with her magic. I stood up and stretched my wings, and the rainbow one watched me closely. I ignored her, and Twilight asked me, "What are humans? And where do you live? Is it safe to ride you?" I answered, "Humans walk on two legs, and have hair and wear clothes. I live in Skyloft, a city in the sky, and yes, it is safe to ride me." Twilight oohed when I told her about the humans. The rainbow one's face lit up when she heard me talk about Skyloft. "Thats just like Cloudsdale!" She yelled out. I tilted my head, and the rainbow one sighed. "It's a city in the sky made of clouds." She said. I replied, "Skyloft isn't made of clouds. It's a floating hunk of land with dirt and everything. Even trees. If I knew how to get out of this world, I would show you Skyloft." Twilight oohed. It was probably hard for her to understand a floating hunk of land in the sky was possible, because she was oohing and staring at me. "Can you fly good?" The rainbow on asked quickly. "Yeah..." I said, and the rainbow one said, "Race you to Cloudsdale!" And she flew off. "Hey! You got a head start!" I yelled, and I flew off after her. I started getting closer, and she got faster, leaving a trail of rainbow behind her. "They don't call me Rainbow Dash for nuthin! I dashed in front of her, and she flew even faster. We were getting closer to the city now, and I could see other pegasi there. Rainbow Dash flew past me before you could say: 'Idiot Groose!' **((See the pun? Huh? Huh! xD))** Rainbow flew right onto a cloud home and said, "I win! Ha ha!" I landed, not very well onto the cloud home. Rainbow **((I'm gonna call her that))** asked, "No offense, but you need to work on landing. What do you do, anyways, in Skyloft?" I replied, "Flying around, I was in a ceremony once, maybe becoming a Knight Loftwing, sometimes racing, stuff like that." Rainbow stared at me, and slowly nodded her head. We heard a loud boom, and a portal opening into the sky. It was a green pillar of light. "I know that light!" I said, and flew towards it as fast as I could. Rainbow was behind me, and I kept flying. I stopped at the entrance, and Rainbow sped forward, becaus there was a creature I only heard in myths: a Draconequus. Apparently his name was Discord, because Rainbow was flying really fast towards him, and yelling at him. I stopped flying, and flew in place. Something was... familiar. He had a more... purple, tint to him. He also had a loooong tongue. That was most likely NOT the Discord the ponies know. That was Ghirahim. "Rainbow! Thats not the Discord you know... Unless he has a super long tongue!" I said. Rainbow stared at me. Ghirahim said, "Ah, your Link's bird. I was wondering, with all your colors. Well, I would go into my normal form, but with me flying, I can't. So you'll have to see my beautiful face some other time. Savvy?" **((I know Captain Jack's pun XD)) **I glared at Ghirahim. Ghirahim just smiled and said, "Well, the portal's open, and you might as well see what's left of Skyloft." Ghirahim disappeared in a flash of light. Me and Rainbow stared at each other. I flew straight through the portal, and I ended up right near Skyloft. Rainbow came behind me, and I flew as fast as I could to Skyloft. I saw... Cotton candy clouds? Chocolate rain? Dancing cats?! What in the name of Din happened?! I squawked to get Link's attention, who was running around. He saw me and waved for me to come over. I landed on the ground next to him. "Where in Hyrule were you?!" I tried to talk, but it came out as a squawk. I saw Rainbow land next to me, and Link stared with his mouth wiiiide open. Rainbow introduced herself, "I'm Rainbow Dash, best flyer in Equestria! And your, uh, Loftwing, came to Equestria, and um, a different version of Discord with a looong tongue is in Equestria!" Link stared at me. I blinked, and Link said, "So... The thing here is what you call Discord and so... Ghirahim is ALIVE?! I thought I killed that demon lord!" Rainbow Dash said, "WAIT. He's a DEMON LORD?!" Link stared at Rainbow. He still couldn't believe she was talking. But she was, and he was listening to her talk. I squawked for, 'Lets GO! We got Discord AND Ghirahim to defeat!' Link seemed to understand what I said, and said, "Well, we'll need to get to your world. How do we get there?"


End file.
